the 11 doctors part one
by rexbolt
Summary: a war has come to the doctors


Doctor .who time war

I dont own at all I wish I did

chapter one the meeting of 11,9 and ten

along time ago a war came to the daleks and the timelords the last great time war but it has returned

from the darkness

doctor: clara I know that you saw the book

clara:what book?

(a big time sift happens)

10th doctor: oh no hello

11th doctor: so we meet I am the doctor

rose: you are not he is

9th:doctor:well we are all the doctors

captain jack : well hello captain jack harkness

11th and 10th doctor: shut up

jack: I was only saying hello

11th doctor : what are you two doing here

( a message come on screen its rassilon)

rassilon: doctors I have called you because the time vortex is in danger and something …...

10th doctor: oh no

11th doctor: omg

9th: noooooooooo

the dark doctor: hello doctors your death will come blame your 11th self he went to his own time stream and unlock the time war

clara: oh no its you the time war

rose: a beard he look noting like you

11th doctor: ahhhhhhhh well its the time war I opened it

10th: doctor : we have landed on earth 1963

outside trotters lane

susan forman grandfarther end of chapter one

chapter two susan and the first doctor

I have team clara with the 9th doctor,jack with the tenth and rose with the 11th

1st doctor: susan look the tardis

susan : it is

11th doctor: oh no its the first

rose: who is she

11th doctor: my grand child

rose: wow

1st doctor: hmmmmmmmm what do we have here

11th doctor: well you met me in our fifth I am you

1st doctor: dear boy how many are there of me now

11th doctor: 11 im the 11th doctor

1st: doctor : well least I know you wear bowties who is the chav

11th : doctor this is rose my friend rose this is me when I was younger

rose: he is kinda old and im no chav

11th doctor: I need help the dark doctor has come from gailfrey he has a army behind his back

1st doctor: hmmmm I will help what is that

11th : that is the tardis

(the 3rd doctors tardis)

3rd doctor: jo we are crashing

jo I know but where

( a hologram comes online)

11th doctor: hello 3rd doctor and jo grant we need you to land at trotters lane in 1963

3rd doctor: well ok but you are

11th doctor: well im you and you are me

3rd doctor: nice to meet you coming now

end of chapter 2 next we will see the 9th doctor and my best doctor the 4th meeting

chapter 3 the reavenge of the daleks

dalek ship

davros: we are in orbit of mal boon

daleks: what are your orders

davros: land the great dalek fleet on the outer layers of the city

daleks sec: wait a message from gailfrey

the dark doctor: daleks all the doctors are joining soon

davros: this must be stopped

darkdoctor: I will give you alll of my fleet now

dalek: messge coming

captain norris: stop your invaision now or die

dalek: you can not touch us

captain norris: even so I have the doctor

doctor: hello daleks leave this space now

davros: hello ninth doctor

ninth doctor : oh you dead

davros: I was reborn

ninth doctor: how

davros: the dark doctor made us win the time war another one is coming

fourth doctor: davros shut up and eat a jelly baby

davros : never destroy destroy

11th doctor : hello again davros

1st: doctor daleks susan,rose and sarah jane and jo get in the tardis

susan : yes grand farther

rose: doctor

jo: yes doctor

sarah jane : yes doctor

davros : I will go but when I return you will die doctor !1

it will return in part two with the 2nd doctor,6th,7th and fifth

mini scene

tenth doctor: clara how did we meet

clara: spoilers

tenth doctor: a singal from a old friend called unit

clara; who a friend or the army

tenth doctor; both

clara: in what year 2013

tenth doctor: yes I know

chapter 4 the time hole

captain norris : doctor thanks for helping

fourth doctor: its ok if you need help use this and we will need some help with a war in two days

captain norris: yes doctor i wll send a message into time aswell

11thdoctor: what

norris: a time portal we invented it

fourth doctor: wow ok well bye

Doctor .who The elven Doctors part two

chapter one the war with no ending

gailfrey council

dark doctor: council of time lords we are at war with the doctor

the master: you lie

the rani : we have overthrew the time lords

drex: yes we have but the doctor is my friend

rassilon: that is why you will die

drex; never

8th doctor: stop this now rassilon

drex: friend my old friend

rassilon : doctor you will pay cybermen appear

cyberman: delete all none cyber life forms

rassilon: what no no no no you will retreat

(tardis appears ) the 2nd doctors tardis

jamie: where are we doctor

2nd doctor: my home

8th doctor: oh no flute boy

2nd doctor: ummmm mybe you should shut it

8th:doctor I was joking nice to see you

jamie: ok but why are we here

cyber leader: doctor you are to be killed

8th doctor: never kill me and I will kill you

2nd doctor: omg run

master : yes run into the tardis

8th doctor : come on jamie and doctor no 2 go into your tardis

dark doctor: cybermen destory them and conqer gailfrey turn me into a cyberlord

cyberman: yes my lord

tardis no. 10

tenth doctor: ummmmm look earth but a millon sace ships around it

clara: its hailing us

genral strax: doctor welcome to new sontar

tenth doctor: what ? how ?

strax: even a war has begun your unit is all dead

tenth doctor: not for long I got a time ship and a army of me

dalek sec: not for long

cyberleader : all hail the evil order of omega

clara: who ?

Tenth doctor: a timelord like me but madder

vastra: I am queen vastra of the surilan emprie

tenth doctor: you want to kill me then do it becasuse im old I saw planets die also I killed people who were evil just rember every black day I stopped you as I am the doctor you will be stopped

the 6th doctor: hello doctor well peri this is my tenth

peri : hi doc

tenth doctor: haha hello

( earth) unit hq

kate stewart : this is the last defence of earth we need the doctors help

river song : someone call me

kate stewart: river nice to see you

doctor jones : river welcome to unit hq we called you and his allies news that Sarah Jane is dead

luke: that is true she was killed by a dalek a year ago

the tardis hums

genral liz shaw: what is that

doctor no.7 : well hello

ace: professer where are we

kate stewart: hello doctor I see you are here welcome to the last outpost of earth

chapter 2 the last out post of earth

Ace: so who are you lot

river song : we are friends of the doctor a new evil as arisen we need all the doctors help

(door opens)

winston : ahhh hello friends

kate: churhill and a army of troppers near us

winston: I know any word from him

7th doctor : winnie

winston : doctor the 7th doctor

7th doctor: I know well why call me I know of this evil omega

: oh look at the sky the 9 tardies are coimgn with a fleet of heroes

tenth doctor: heroes of earth this is the tenth doctor

11th doctor : hello unit

9th doctor: fantasic

6h doctor: haha hi

4th doctor: wanna jelly baby

3rd doctor: look unit and its the brigs kid kate

2nd doctor: hmmmmmmmm shut up clown

1st doctor: where is the fifth and number eight

straxes spaceship

strax: we must go to gailfrey

dalek sec: agreed

dark doctor/cyber lord : coucil of omega it is time I reaveal myself as the evil villan of the doctor himself

earth ponds house

11th doctor: hello old friend

amy pond: doctor is that you

rory: omg doctor

11th doctor: hi rory

jack pond: dad who is it

rory pond: a space man called the doctor

jack pond: you mean them story's that you told me are true

amy pond : yes it is my son doctor this is my son jack lee doctor pond

doctor: wow but amy I need your help

amy: what do you need

doctor: a war is coming

end of part two 1.5


End file.
